


Grab a cop gun kinda crazy….

by flickawhip



Series: Sweet But A Psycho - Vampire!Nadiya and Family [2]
Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/F, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 02:44:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21206138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Nadiya begins to feel something...AU as before.Contains a flashback pre - Catherine.





	Grab a cop gun kinda crazy….

** Nadiya pulls Erin back and out the way, swiping the cop’s gun from his hand, moving before anyone can stop her to shoot pure silver into Brendan, her eyes cold as ice even as the smile forms, throwing the gun aside as he lies hissing, pulling free the stake and punching it deep into his heart. **

“Nadiya… Nadiya… NADIYA.”

Nadiya bolts upright before she can stop herself the raised heartbeat saying everything, her eyes meeting her sire’s eyes, the trembling almost vibrating the bed under them even as Erin sighs, tucking hair from Nadiya’s eyes, pressing a soft kiss to her forehead, stroking a slow, almost languid hand over Nadiya’s cheek. 

“He is gone.”

She speaks surely, sparing a glance back to Katie, hovering in the doorway, a slow and reassuring smile coming to her, her fangs a little lower as she turned away and focused back on Nadiya, her voice slow and warm. 

“Find your mate, my child… This cannot go on.”

“I thought I had…”

“Clearly not… at least, not entirely.”

“How will I know?”

“How did you know with Catherine?”

“She just… followed.”

“Then find the girl who follows.”

“Is this…”

“In our line? Yes.”

Erin smiles briefly, longing touching her eyes.

“It seems I am to watch alone for now… but you need not…”

She stands, brushing her hands over her night-clothing, walking towards the door and smiling when Katie fell into step beside her, stroking a hand over the girl’s back, delighting in the small shiver… she may be mateless, but she is at least not completely alone…


End file.
